Light in the Darkest Shadows
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: I NEEDED to put is one up! Review!
1. Dark Shadows Chapter 1 WHAT?

**Light in the Darkest Shadows**

**Me: I got this idea from a dream! Really! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic or any trademark you see here.**

**

* * *

**

Stephanie's POV

"Steph! We need to go! NOW!" Kaz yelled. We were running for our lives. Our whole place was in flames. I know what your thinking 'What the hell is happening?'. Well, you'll find out later. Where is the fun in telling you now? "Galleria! Run!" my mom screamed. "I'm running!" I yelled back. I turned to my twin brother; Kaz nodded. We were thinking the same thing. We needed to get to Chaotic. It had to be the only safe place left in the world. We stopped running when we got to hide behind a really thick tree, hoping that they won't find us. "Mom, do you trust me and Steph?" Kaz asked. He was a redhead with red-tilted glasses and brown eyes. Our mom nodded. "Of course I trust you two" she said. She and Kaz looked exactly the same. Same red hair, same brown eyes. Even if Kaz is my twin, I looked nothing like him or Mom. I had long ebony hair and ice-blue eyes and I had clear glasses. "Mom were we are going, don't freak out. We know what we're doing" I said calmly to my mom. She thought for a second and nodded. "OK, what are you thinking of doing?" she asked. We smiled in spite of what was happening in the world. "Mom, hold on to me" I said. My mom hugged me. Kaz smiled. Me and Kaz got out our Scanners. "Oh COME ON!" I yelled when I caught sight of them. Why didn't they leave us alone? They did enough damage to Perim! "Steph! We need to port to Chaotic NOW!" Kaz screamed and me and him ported.

When we reached Chaotic, we could see that Mom was having one of her 'Silent' panic attacks. "Kazdan, Galleria, where are we?" she asked, looking around Chaotic. "We're at Chaotic" me and Kaz said together. Our mom eyes widen and began to search like mad. I griped my mom's arm and pretty much dragged her to a table. When a robot came over, Kaz ordered us 1 Coke for him, a Sunkist for me, and an iced tea for our mom. After we were done with our drinks, me and Kaz explained our mom about Chaotic and Perim. She nodded at times, but mostly asked questions. And when we were done, she smiled. "Wow, I'm sorry I never believe you about Chaotic. Can you forgive me?" Mom asked. We smiled. "Of course we forgive you Mom" Kaz said. Sadly, our happy little moment was broken by my Scanner ringing. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I walked out until I saw a large tree with lots of shade. As I answered, to see it was Tom calling me.

"Hey Tom, are you OK?" I asked. He had a bit of blood on his forehead, and there was some cuts above his icy blue eyes. " I'm fine. I'm just glad your safe" he said. He was so sweet. "Yeah, I'm glad your safe too Tom" I said. I so have a crush on the guy, you got a problem with that? Didn't think so. He had short black hair and ice-blue eyes like me. "So, did your family make it out?" he asked me. I nod. "Yeah, thank goodness and you? Is everyone in your family OK?" I asked. Tom looked down and I could see that he had tears in his eyes. "No, my mom…" he said. "Listen, I got to go, see you soon" The call ended. I felt so sad for him. And me and Kaz knew her! Tom's mom was a really nice lady. She had black hair and dark green eyes. I am so going to miss her. "_Come on girl, get up_" I thought to myself. I really need therapy. So, when I come back to the table, I saw Peyton there and a man and woman I guessed as his mom and dad sitting with my mom and Kaz. Lucky him. His dad look just like him, except he had brown eyes. His mom had his lime green eyes. "Yo Steph! Where were you?" Peyton asked. I gave a really sad smile, even for me. "Outside, talking with Tom" I said sadly. Kaz finally noticed how dark my eyes must had been. "What happened Sis?" he asked, looking away. I sighed. Poor guy, this was going to break his heart. "It's his mom you guys. She died" I said slowly and sadly. "No, not Emily" my mom said. Her eyes were watery. The two had been good friends. "Yeah, he hung up on me because he was crying" I said. Everyone sighed. "Where is he?" Kaz asked. I shook my head and shrugged. "Don't know, but it looked like Kiru City" I said. He sighed. I felt so bad for him, after all his best friend's mom died. Kaz stood up. "I'll be right back" he said and went to the Transporters to ported out. Peyton and me sighed. "Stephy, I'm going too. I need to know if those two are OK" he said seriously, his lime green eyes flashing. It was one of those rare moments when Peyton was serious. I nodded. "Go" I said. He smiled and left. Peyton's mom smiled. "He always cared for his friends" she said as she started to cry. Peyton dad patted her on the back.

"Hey Steph!" I turned around to see Sarah and I guessed her mom running towards us. Sarah hugged me. "Thank God you're OK!" she said. I smiled in spite of what happened. I was glad to see her, she's like a sister to me. Yeah, but she didn't look so great. She had a large cut on her arm, but other than that, she looked fine. "Same to you" I said, giving a sad little smile. Sarah was a blonde with emerald green eyes. She looked just like her mom. "I can NOT believe what happened. And everyone here looks so calm…" Sarah said. I nodded. She had a point. Everyone look OK. Like they didn't care what was happening on Earth. "Listen, we need to tell the tribes what's happened. Can you go to Mont. Pillar and tell the Queen?" I asked. Sarah nodded. "Sure." she said. She was about to port out, but I stopped her. "By the way, can you call Peyton and tell him the same thing?" I asked. Sarah smiled. "Sure" she said. She ported out soon after.

I ported to the Underworld. It was really gloomy here, but I don't mind. I sighed and began walked to Chaor's castle. It took like 15 minutes to get there. As I walked thru the doors, but two guards stopped me. "Why are you here?" one of them asked. "I need to talk with Chaor. NOW." I said, the last part slowly and deadly, like venom was coming from my words. The two guards looked at each other, looking scared to death. "Of…Of course ma'am. We well escort you" the other guard said

automatically. We walked in pure silent for a while, but it felt like 5 seconds. Before I knew it, we were in the Throne Room. Chaor, Takinom, and Agitos where there. I straighten my back and narrowed my eyes. "Stephanie, why are you here?" Takinom asked. "'Cause I needed to speak with you guys" I said, trying to keep to a straight face. "About what?" Agitos asked. I shook my head and smiled. "I know none of you will believe me" I said. "Come on, what could possibly do that?" Chaor asked. I sighed. "All right, but you asked for it. The M'arrillains are back." I said calmly, waiting for the explosion. Sure enough, there is one. "What?! The M'arrillains are back!" Chaor yelled. "Um…Yeah. That's what I said." I said, staring the three UnderWorlders down. "You GOT to be kidding me" Takinom said. I growled. I was beginning to feel really weak. "Did I stutter or something? I said the M'arrillains are back" Agitos narrowed his eyes. "How do you the M'arrillains are back?" he asked. I sighed. "Because me, Kaz, and my mother were attacked" I said panting, it was getting harder to breathe. "Are you OK?" Takinom asked. There was alarm in her voice and eyes. I nodded slowly. "Y…Yeah, I'll be OK" That was the last thing I said before I fell into darkness…

* * *

**Me: Thats it for now! What happened to Steph? Where is Kaz, Tom, and Peyton? Why are the M'arrillains back and how did they get to Earth? How did they parents come with them? The answers (well, so of them) we be on the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Light in the Darkest Shadows**

**Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic or iPod or any trademark here. Only my OC's and the plot.**

**By the way! I forgot to say the pairings! *Slaps forehead* Here there are!**

**TomXStephanie, KazXAlexis, SarahXPeyton, KlayXKrystella, ChaorXTakinom, MaxxorXIntress and some ChaorXStephanie action!**

**

* * *

**

**Chaor's POV**

**

* * *

**

When Stephanie hit the floor, we all ran to her.

"Are you OK?" I asked, but she was out cold. Agitos eyes widen and took in some air.

Stephanie's back was covered in blood. There were long and deep cuts oozes out her crimson lifeblood on her back. I also saw tons of older scars on her back as well.

"Chaor, I need you to get her in a room while me and Takinom get some bandages for her wounds." Agitos said.

I nodded and I quickly lifted her in my arms. She was really pretty for a human. Long straight black hair, and piecing ice-blue eyes. I sighed. I _can't_ be falling for a human. That was just plain wrong. Seriously. Besides, I loved Takinom. But, then again, Stephanie just captivates my soul.

I carried her to my living chambers. As I carefully placed her on her stomach she moaned, but stayed unconscious. I stared at her for a bit before Agitos and Takinom came in with bandages and some alcohol to cleanse the wounds.

Agitos quickly took off her shirt (I did that seeing-but-not-actually-seeing thing) and poured some of the alcohol on her cuts to pervert infection.

Stephanie hissed and gripped the pillows with her hands, but she didn't move. After that, he started to wrapped the bandages around her. When he was done, the scarlet blood was already staining the white bandages.

"She needs rest. There were some pretty deep cuts on her back," Agitos said. Takinom narrowed her eyes.

"I wonder how she got the other scars?" she said. I shrugged.

"That doesn't matter. She only needs to get better," I said.

Agitos nodded and left.

But, Takinom stayed back. "You _do_ have a soft side," she said smirking before she left.

I sighed and looked at Stephanie. She looked peaceful, to say the least. So me, being now bored, started to look at her drawings, but before I could see any I heard a moan. I turned around to see Stephanie trying to get up.

"Stop moving. It will make the pain worse." I said. Stephanie turned around. She looked real pissed. I have been told by Kaz to make her an enemy, that it will only bring me a lot of pain and suffering. Now I could see why.

Her irises, normally a clear, cold crystal-blue, were bright scarlet red and silted. She sighed and close her eyes. When she opened them they were still scarlet, but some of the original color of their ice-blue returned and her eyes stayed silted.

"Why are you looking at my stuff?" she asked. I blushed. The good thing of having red skin is that no one could tell if your blushing or not.

"No reason," I said.

"Then why are you looking at it?" she asked.

"It makes no danm sense. You don't see _me_ going through your stuff," she countered.

I smiled and threw her bag at her. She caught, just barley. "Finally! I CAN LISTEN TO MY MUSIC! THANK GOD!" she yelled and put her arms up in the air.

"What kind of music?" I asked. Stephanie smiled as one of her eyebrows rose. "And why do you care Chaor?" she asked sassily.

She then looked down at herself. "Um, Chaor? Can you leave for a moment?" she asked. It took me about five seconds to figure out why she was asking that.

"Okay, sure," I said as I walked out.

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

* * *

I sighed in relief. "Thank God." I said as I took out an extra black shirt with white swirls tank top from my bag and put it on.

What I learned from coming to Perim so many times is that it's always smart to keep a couple extra sets of clothes with you in your bag.

I didn't want to think about what Chaor could be thinking of (probably something that would make me faint. That's a very hard to do). I again sighed in relief that I had on my favorite black bra on. Why was Chaor acting so nice? That wasn't like him.

"Whatever girl. You just need to get better." I muttered to myself.

I took out my iPod (which by the way, I designed the cover. It was black with gold and silver roses intertwining and a fiery scarlet phoenix on the back. Very cool) and put on "Tourniquet" by Evanescence. It was a awesome song. For the people who don't know, a tourniquet is used to stop uncontrolled bleeding.

So, it pretty much matched what happened to me.

"Okay, you can come in now," I raised my voice so Chaor could hear. He came in.

"You good?" he asked. I nodded, my ebony hair moving with me.

"Yeah," I said.

"What are you listening to?" he asked. I sighed.

I just noticed that I sigh a lot. How many times I thought of getting therapy? I should get it now, since the M'arrillains are now back, thinking about Tom and me together, asking why I love Sunkist and Snickers so danm much … yeah. Getting therapy now seemed like a pretty good idea.

"It's a song called Tourniquet by Evanescence," I said, looking away.

"Why do you care?" I asked. I was getting a bit freaked out. (like I always say, it's not like you can blame me.)

"'Cause I'm bored." he answered. Well, it made sense. When I bored I normally annoy Kazzy to death.

Then it hit me.

"Um, Chaor? Where is Kaz?" I asked. Chaor shrugged.

"I don't know. He hasn't been here." he said.

He never came here … He must still with Tom and Peyton.

"I need to go." I got off the bed, but my back was killing me. The cuts burned my back.

"Stephanie, you need to go back to bed." Chaor said. I shook my head.

"No danm f-ing way Chaor, I need to find Kaz. Now." I said a bit pissed off.

Seriously, Kazzy could be left along for a just a couple seconds and he could make a thousand different enemies. No danm way I gonna let that happen. My mom will kill me. But, sadly for me I could barely stand up. And back talking the ruler of the Underworld was the smartest thing I have done. But what the hell do I know?

"Stephanie, you need to go back to bed." Chaor said again and it wasn't a request.

I got back on the bed. I muttered a ton of swear words under my breath while Chaor walked out the door. When he left, I got out my Scanner from my black and silver bag and dialed Kaz's number. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello? Steph is that you?" Kaz asked. I nodded.

"It's me all right, where are you?" I asked.

"Lake Ke-i-po with Najarin." I raised an eyebrow at that. Of all places, why Najarin's place?

"Okay, why?" I asked.

"Well, Tom's mom isn't really dead, but she's close. Najarin is trying to save her." Kaz said. Well, I'm glad some creature cares from her.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Chaor's place. I passed out for a bit." I said, grinning like a fool. Kaz's dark brown eyes widen.

"What! What happened?" he's voice just went up about twenty octaves. That was normal of Kazzy, always worrying about me. What about Tom's mom? Or _our_ mom? She got to be freaking out now for us about now.

"There were some pretty deep cuts on my back. They just stop bleeding right now." I said. Kaz sighed.

Poor guy, when (I mean when _not _if) Kaz gets a girl, she will be the danm luckiest girl on Earth (or Perim for that matter. I seriously doubt we'll be able to back to Earth). He cares so much that my heart hurt.

"Well, at least you're alright. You want me to come get you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I'll be fine. As soon as my back feels better, I'll be gone. See you soon Kazzy." I said smirking and ended my call.

I looked at the time on my Scanner. It was 12:30 A.M. Danm, it was _that _late? I was so tired. My eyelids felt so heavy. But, like the real stubborn girl I was, I stayed up.

Then I realized something.

I was at Chaor's living chambers. I so thinking a lot of dirty things (yes, _that_ dirty!) that Chaor might have been thinking. I turned to the sound of the door opening.

Guess who it was. It was Chaor.

"Hey Chaor. What's up?" I said grinning weakly.

"Hey," he said. I yawned. Normally, I slept between 2 A.M. and woke up at 2:00 P.M. But then again, this wasn't normal.

"You should sleep." he said. Normally, I would totally argue (since because, well, the dirty) but I was too tired.

I moved over to the right side of the bed and soon left back into the bliss of the darkness of sweet, sweet sleep…

* * *

**Chaor's POV**

* * *

She soon fell asleep. She looked more like an angel than just a human.

"_Stop thinking about her! She is just a human! She should mean nothing to you!" _my common sense yelled in my mind.

I should totally listen to it. But, it was real hard. It was like my heart fighting my mind. I should really find the way to have my mind win. But, her black hair, her crystal-blue eyes … it was just so hard!

"_You know, she is just a human. You can use her just like a plaything …"_ a venomous voice came into my mind. Part of me so definitely just wanted to just listen to that voice, go into the bed, rip Stephanie's clothes off and have her all mine.

I actually _was_ thinking of doing that, but my common sense (thank goodness for it) fought back.

"_Don't do it you moron!" _it yelled.

That voice was so right. What I was about to do was just wrong! When humans started to come to Perim, all the tribes declared that we can't use humans like they was just playthings. Hey, we Underworlders have morals too.

Low ones, but still.

"_You could just ask her, and if she refused you, you can just keep her in the dudgeons until she accepts you …" _the_ same_ danm venomous voice came back.

But part of me thought that wasn't a half-bad idea.

"_And what will she think of you when you do that? That you don't love her, that she is only a plaything to you, that you can just get kill her when she bores you, that she is only your property? One thing is for sure, if you do that, she will hate you. Think from her point of view!" _my common sense yelled.

Well, my common sense did had a point. She could turn on me and take me down. And now I realized that I'm having an argument with myself! Whoa, wait! What the heck am I doing? I should just go asleep and _then _when I'm fully awake I'll figure the whole Stephanie problem out.

I went to the left side of the bed and soon fell asleep too with more than some very dirty dreams…

**Me: LOL! Maybe there will be kinky stuff happening!**

**Steph: Shut up. I. Love. Tom. **

**Me: Of course you do.**

**Steph: *Get chainsaw***

**Me: Review! *Runs away***

**Steph: Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Light in the Darkest Shadows**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer : Do you guys really think I own Chaotic? I own only my OC's and the plot people. If I did, the thing would be ten times better. Steph and Alex would in it**.

* * *

**Steph's POV**

* * *

When I woke up, I was scared half to death. Why? I was laying on top of Chaor, still asleep.

So, I was wondering how that happened when Chaor woke up. Oh great. What the hell did I do wrong? I haven't done anything wrong … yet.

"Um, hi." I said shyly, feeling my face grow hot.

"Hey," he said, his voice rough from sleep.

I was still feeling real tired, I wondered how much did I sleep.

But then I realized that I was still on top of him.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. Lucky for me, my thick black hair hid my face which I was pretty sure was red as a beet.

"No, its …" he started to say, but I wasn't focused on him. I was focused on my Scanner.

The time said it was 12:30 P.M.!

I slept for 12 hours? Uh, I really have to get going. Everyone must be worried sick.

"I need to get going. Thanks for letting me stay here." I said and got off the bed. My back, thankfully, didn't hurt anymore so I was able to get my bag and port to Lake Ke-i-po.

Just before I ported out I saw Chaor's eyes with it looked like pain.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Najarin! Is Tom's mother alright?" I was at Lake Ke-i-po.

I just got here like a hour ago. Peyton called me awhile ago. He said that Tom's mom was on the brink of death so he wanted me here. Peyton can be a jokester, but guy can be really sweet too.

Anyway, I haven't been here that long because I have to explain Chaotic and Perim to my 'rentals (my dad kept asking me like a million questions), and Kaz's and Steph's mom filled me in with the rest. Don't think she knows about Steph passing out in the Underworld.

Oh well, what she doesn't know won't kill her.

"She is in a stable condition. I believe she will make a full recovery." Najarin said. I sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. Thank you so much Najarin. We owe you one." I said smiling. Najarin nodded and left.

Time to share the good news. God knows we need it. You know, with the M'arrillains somehow magically coming to Earth and me thinking about how cute Kazzy was and other whatnot.

So, I ran to the guest chambers. (Kinda hard to do with stiletto boots). I had to say they looked amazing.

The walls was a extremely awesome shade of azure blue with rows of books on the walls. There was also a big beautiful window so you can see the lake. Tom, Peyton, Kaz and Tom's mom and dad were there.

Tom's mom was lying on a white bed, sleeping (his mom had his icy blue eyes, but other than that, she had cool long hair with that really amazing shade of burnt sienna).

Kaz was on a chair, reading a book (hee hee, he was reading Hunted; you know, the 5th book of the House of Night series. Never knew he liked those books. Steph must had forced him to read it and he liked it. Hee hee.) and listening to his iPod.

Tom and his dad was on a couch, talking in low voices.

Peyton was looking at a _huge_ (and I mean huge) row of books.

All the guys eyes locked on to me when I walked in.

"I talked to Najarin. He said Tom's mom will be alright!" I said happily, grinning.

Tom and his dad (which by the way, looked like twins except that Tom's dad eyes had a really cool shade of dark purple. Like the color you get by wearing contacts) flashed a huge grin at me.

Peyton and Kaz smiled too.

But, I noticed something about Kaz. His smile (which is really cute to me) seemed to be, well, forced to me. I instantly knew what was on his mind.

Stephanie.

I could totally understand that. He was worried about Tom's mom of course, but when Steph called saying that she passed out in the Underworld and her back had huge cuts that were bleeding, I could see that he wanted to just leave here and go to his sister. After all, they were twins, not identical but still. That must had really hurt him seeing his twin like that. Steph once told me that losing Kaz would like losing half her soul. I guess that all twins have that special connection. Kaz and Stephanie were no exception.

And speak (well think, but you what I mean) of the devil Steph ported in.

"Her royal highness has arrived!" she yelled and went to hug Kaz. Kaz beamed at the sight of his twin.

"Welcome back Steph!" Tom said and went to hug her too.

"Group hug!" Peyton yelled and went to hug Steph.

"I swear Alexis, if you come to hug me, I going on a killing rampage." she said calmly, but her voice had a bite of annoyance in it.

I rolled my jade-green eyes and went into hug Steph.

"Okay! Let. Me. Go. Now." Steph said. We let her go quickly. The last thing we need is Steph on a killing rampage. Unless Steph killed the M'arrillains (I totally believe if she got pissed enough she probably could), then it will be okay.

"Is Tom's mom …" Steph couldn't finish her sentence.

"She's going to be alright. I just talked with Najarin." I said. Steph sighed.

"Thank God. A death is the last danm crappy thing we need." she said.

Death … I wondered what happened to the people on Earth who didn't know about Chaotic. Did they die? Did they see their deaths? Did they see the pure energy bodies of the M'arrillains?

"Alexis? Are you okay?" Kaz asked.

"Huh?" Of course, in my metal train of thought on death I wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah, I'm good. I was just thinking." Well, I wasn't lying to the guy.

"So, Stephy," Peyton started, but Stephanie raised her hand like to physically stop Peyton words.

"You _know_ I _hate _it when you call me Stephy. And second, if you asking me if I saw Sarah I did. I told her to go to Mount. Pillar to tell the Queen that the M'arrillains are back." Steph said. Peyton eyes held in shock.

"What are you? A mind reader?" he said. Steph smiled faintly.

"Maybe." she said, looking at her coal-black nails with small silver dragons breathing silver fire with her clear pale blue eyes. It was, for lack of a better word, shocking. Everything she wore made her ice-blue eyes pop.

Even naturally, her body made her eyes stand out from the rest. Perfect example, her black hair. The black totally made her eyes stand out. Another perfect example, her ruby earrings that she liked to wear. The dark red of the rubies and with her black hair, basically made her eyes shine.

But, I only now saw how her dark the shadows under her eyes and how tired she looked. Her black hair, normally straight and not a hair out of place, was messed up. She had on no makeup. She still looked beautiful, but really tired. Poor girl.

"Stephanie, did you sleep?" Tom's dad asked. His dark purple eyes held worry of a father. Then I remember that Kaz's and Stephanie's father left them about a year ago. At least, that what Kaz said.

"Mr. Majors I'll be okay," she said.

"Please, call me Jared." he said.

"And yes I did sleep. A whole 12 hours," Steph said grinning.

"Lucky," I said. I didn't sleep a bit.

"Yeah well, the f-ing hell are we going to do?" Steph asked.

"Do what?" Kaz asked. He looked a bit lost. Steph rolled her eyes.

"We're doing our pedicures Kazzy. About the danm M'arrillains your nimrod!" she yelled.

Kaz's eyes narrowed. They, like Steph's eyes change color when he's mad. But, instead of the fiery red that Steph's turned into they turn to a cool shade of dark gold. Steph sighed.

"So, any ideas?" she asked. We shook our heads.

"Well, this is what I know so far," Steph counted off with her fingers.

"One, of course that the M'arrillains are back. How the heck they came to Earth I don't know. If I knew I would go and kill whoever brought them there. Two, I already told Chaor about them coming back and everything and he believed me. So, I think we should do now is to tell all the tribes to tell what happened." she said.

I had to give it up to her, it wasn't a half-bad plan by the Stephanie standards.

"And with Sarah telling the Queen, so we have two tribes down." I said.

Steph nodded. "Tom and Alexis, you two need to tell Maxxor. Peyton, you need to tell Mudeenu." Steph continued.

"I already told Maxxor what's happening." Tom said.

"Well, okay, that makes three tribes, but we can't let the Mipedians out of the loop. Bye Peyton," Steph said.

Peyton rose up and bowed to her (looking much like a dork).

"Your wish is my command Perim Queen." he said and ported out. We laughed a bit.

"So, what now?" Kaz asked. Steph shrugged.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to change and put on my makeup." Steph said and left.

"I guess we just wait." I said. Like we could do anything else?

"I'm calling Sarah." Kaz said and dialed her number.

She answered on the second ring.

"Hey Kaz what up?" she asked. All of us gathered around.

"Where are you?" Tom asked.

"I'm at Chaotic, drinking coffee. Where are you guys?"

I swear we did the anime-fall-thingie.

"Why the heck are you there?" I asked. You would have think that she would be with us here! But, Sarah looked kinda worried.

"Didn't any of you guys get the call?" she asked.

"What call?" Kaz asked. Sarah shook her head.

"I got a call from Codemaster Cellen. He said to come to Chaotic immediately." she said. Well, that explained why she was at Chaotic.

"Did you see the Queen?" I asked. Sarah nodded and smiled.

"Yup and she said she believed me!" she said happily.

"Thank God for that!" Tom said.

"I got to go, bye!" Sarah said and hung up.

Steph just walked back into the room when Sarah hung up. I got the say, she looks ten times better. The shadows under her eyes were gone and she looked much more awake. Her hair turned back to it's silkily self. She had on her ruby earrings and she put on some makeup. She had red lip gloss that matched her earrings and some blush.

She had on a forest green tank top with black jeans (you know, the kind that roll up) and was showing off really great pair black leather stiletto boots with some cute sharp silver buckles on the sides.

"So, what did I miss?" Steph said smiling, her ruby red lips shining a bit.

"Nothing much." I said.

"I just called Sarah. She told the Queen and she's at Chaotic." Kaz said.

"Cool. Well, I'm going," Steph said.

"Why? You just got here." Tom said. He had a point.

"I need to get some food, I'm starving." Steph explained. When she mentioned food, I was starving too.

"I'm going too," I said and stood up.

"Why did you mention food?" Kaz asked and stood up too. Steph rolled her eyes.

"Tom are you and Jared coming?" Steph asked. Tom shook his head.

"Just bring me a diet Coke with lemon." he said. Jared nodded.

"Bring me the same thing"

"Well okay then. See ya guys soon." I said and we ported out.

**Me: Danm! Long chapter. Seven pages. Not really that exciting.**

**Kaz: Yeah, it was kinda boring.**

**Me: Not to worry readers! The next chapter will be better! Hopefully.**

**Kaz: Review!**

**Me: Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Light in the Darkest Shadows**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's**

**

* * *

**

**Kaz's POV**

**

* * *

**

When we got to Chaotic, it was fully packed. Everyone was porting in with their families. The only time I have seen Chaotic like is when the Codemasters called back all the Chaotic players because of the M'arrillains.

It was pretty hard to see it see where was our normal table was, but Steph seeing that most people really respected her (translation: most people were really scared of her) she easily made her way through the crowd.

"What took you guys so long?" Sarah asked as we sat down.

"Things," I said sitting next to Steph and Alex. A robot passed by us.

"Robot dude! Can we get 1 Sunkist, 2 Cokes with lemon, 1 normal Coke, 5 iced teas, 1 iced mocha latte, and 1 caramel and mocha latte swirl? Also can you get us 2 extra large pizzas?" Steph yelled in quickly, remembering what we liked. The robot nodded and left to get our food.

"So, how is Emily? She is …" our mom asked.

"She is going to be okay." Steph said. Mom sighed.

"Thank goodness." she said.

"Wait a sec, where is Peyton?" Peyton mom asked. She looked worried.

"Oh Peyton, the dude at the Mipedian Desert. He'll be back soon," Alex said.

"Call me Sonya," she said. The robot came back with the food and drinks. Me, getting the Cokes, I put Tom's and Jared's Cokes in my bag. We explained to our 'rentals what was going on with the M'arrillains while we ate.

"So, can we be able to go back to our homes?" Sarah's mom asked.

"Well Mrs. Blackwell we can go back right now, but with the M'arrillains back, it wouldn't be safe." I said, taking a sip of my Coke. Really, people think about it. Would you _really _want to go back where all the M'arrillains are? I wouldn't.

"You guys call me Maria. And I guess you're right Kaz." Sarah mom said.

"So Sarah, I was going to ask you this before you hung up. Why did Codemaster Cellen call you back here?" Alex asked, drinking her caramel and mocha swirl. Sarah took a sip of her iced mocha latte before saying anything.

"Don't know. He just said to come back." she said and shrugged.

Suddenly (and may I add randomly) Peyton ported in.

"Hola people!" he said and ran to sit next to Sarah and Alex.

"Okay, that was just plain random." Steph said. She had a point.

"So, did Prince Mudeenu believe you?" I asked. Peyton smiled.

"That's a check dudes and dudettes. What's next in the plan PQ?" Peyton said excitedly. Steph drank her Sunkist slowly.

"Well … I really didn't think that far in the plan … so … I don't had nothing right now," she said smiling sheepishly.

"Fail Steph. Fail." I said. She really didn't think that far into the danm plan?

"Yup, that's a fail in my part Kazzy. I just never thought the tribes would believe us," she explained. Okay okay, she had a good point.

"Oh whatever! The important thing is that the tribes are in the know—" Alex said. She was going to continue, but a voice cut into our conversation.

"Well hello Perim Queen," a soft voice said, but it was charged with power and sarcasm. I instantly knew who was talking. I turned around and I was right. It was Codemaster Hotekk.

"Excuse me. I hope I not intruding on your chat." he said. I could feel a million pair of eyes on our table.

"Of course not Codemaster Hotekk. We were just discussing about the M'arrillains," Steph said putting back a lock of her hair back. She changed into badass girl with good looks to polite girl with good looks.

"That what I was going to talk to you guys about. Can you all come with me? With your parents of course." he said, gesturing to our table. Stephanie stood up gracefully and quickly. How can she go to a polite proper girl so soon and so convincingly I don't know.

"Of course Codemaster Hotekk. We would be delighted." she said and when she turned around to get her bag she put on a look which said _"Pay along," _

The rest of us stood and followed Codemaster Hotekk out of the Port Court. I felt the stares of all the Chaotic players and their families burning on my back. He lead us to his Drome. In the Drome was Tom, his mom and dad and Codemaster Cellen.

"I'm glad your better Emily." Mom said smiling.

"Me too Karen." Tom's mom said.

"So, why are the heck are we here?" I blurted out. Why, _why _the hell did I say that? But, the Codemasters didn't look mad (it was really hard to see through with those masks). They look amused.

"That is a good question Kaz. Why did we call you all here?" Codemaster Cellen said. Steph smiled.

"We wouldn't know. We're not mind readers." she said, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"Well then, we better explain …" he said.

**Me: HA! I'm leaving you there! Sadly, it's a really short chapter.**

**Steph: That's evil.**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Steph: Anytime**

**Me: Review!**

**Steph: Review!**


End file.
